


Strangers in the snow

by veltana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of matt, Porn With Plot, Sexting, Snowed In, Table Sex, Top Shiro (Voltron), holiday fic, keith smiles, side Allurance, thirst at first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veltana/pseuds/veltana
Summary: Keith travels to the middle of nowhere to get away from the new years celebrations together with Kosmo. Instead of a restful long weekend he meets Shiro.





	Strangers in the snow

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout out to [Sheba](https://twitter.com/Pa7deco) for betaing!!!

The headlights from the truck Keith had rented at the airport lit up the front porch of the old cabin. The drive had taken half an hour longer than he had expected since he wasn't used to driving in the amount of snow that had fallen in the last couple of days. The cabin looked exactly as advertised, at least on the outside. Kosmo perked up in the front seat as the truck pulled to a stop. He'd been asleep for most of the flight and drive, and Keith could see the pent up energy bubbling on the inside of him.

The air outside the car was cold and crisp. He let Kosmo out to explore the area, totally confident that the large dog wouldn't stray too far. He pulled out his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder. It wasn't large, just a few days of clothes and some other necessities. He took a deep breath, the cold air filling his lungs almost made him cough, but it felt good. And so quiet. He didn’t even know where the closest neighbour was. Not a streetlamp in sight. Nothing to take away from stars above. It almost felt like the desert he grew up in.

He found the keys poorly hidden above the door frame, just as promised. He gave a short whistle as he opened the door and in the next moment Kosmo was by his side. They both stepped inside the door, Keith stomped of the worst of the snow from his boots and Kosmo waited for Keith to dry off his wet, dirty paws. When they were both done Kosmo immediately started to explore the space they were gonna be staying at for the next few days.

Keith looked around. The place looked as promised on the inside too. It was a one floor cabin, with a bigger kitchen than Keith had expected for a place like this, a cosy living room, a nice big bathroom with a bathtub and the only bedroom had a very large bed. He would’ve loved to fall face first into the soft sheets but he knew the fridge was as gaping empty as his stomach. First order of business would be going to the nearby store to buy human food and dog food and hopefully find something to eat before he starved to death. He didn't look forward to the drive, but at least it wouldn't be quite as long as the drive from the airport.  
“As soon as I get home I promise we'll take a walk.” Keith said to Kosmo and scratched the thick fur around his neck. The dog snorted but looked happy nonetheless and Keith felt the love warming his chest.

The small store in town was surprisingly well stocked, if a little more expensive than Keith was used to. There was holiday music still playing over the speakers despite it only being a few days before new year’s but the sound was muted and almost too low to hear. Everything around here seemed so quiet. It was a totally different atmosphere than he was used to from the city he lived in.  
The lady at the check out smiled “First time visiting?” She asked as she started to scan his items.  
Keith smiled back “Yes, how did you know?”  
“It's a small town, we usually get a few visitors over new years. If you'd moved in permanently it would be the talk if the town. Anything else?”  
“No. But is there somewhere nearby I could grab a bite to eat?” He asked before paying for his groceries.  
“Well only one place really, my brother runs the local bar and they actually serve really good food. I would recommend that place!” she said brightly.  
Keith chuckled “I see.”  
He quickly packed up the groceries, the empty pit in his stomach growing more and more insistent. His plan had been to bring something home with him, but he would never be able to drive back to the cabin without dying from starvation.

It was still early evening and the bar only had a few patrons sitting at various places. They all looked at him as he walked up to the bar, but the looks were just curious, nothing hostile.  
“Hi! What can I get you?” the bartender smiled, and Keith could clearly see the resemblance with the woman from the shop.  
“Hi,” Keith responded as he sat down on a high chair “I was told that this was the place to get some good food.”  
“Sure is!” The bartender reached for the menu but Keith just honestly needed food as fast as possible.  
“It's okay,” he waved it off “I'll just have a burger and fries.”  
The bartender blinked once in surprise, but then smiled again “Coming right up!”

Keith pulled out his phone to scroll through his feeds, hoping it would distract him from his complaining stomach. The only time he looked up was when someone sat down two chairs away from him. It was a natural reaction, he didn't think much of it, until his brain registered that the man was tall, broad shoulders and fucking gorgeous. The man looked at him, probably because Keith had looked up, and said “Hello. Are you also new to the place?”

In that moment Keith was lucky his body's only focus was to pester him about needing food because otherwise he might have sported a rather embarrassing problem. The incredibly good looking man had black hair with a little bit of white at the front cut short at the sides, beautiful grey eyes, a sharp jawline and his thick sweater did nothing to hide the muscled body underneath. He was also talking to Keith, who needed to answer.

He nodded and hoped to any higher power that his staring hadn’t been too noticeable. Thankfully his voice didn’t do anything weird when he spoke “I'm here over the new year. You too?”  
Keith couldn’t look away from the man. He was resting his hands on the bar and Keith noticed one looked like metal, but he didn’t look to be wearing any gloves. His hands looked large and despite his low blood sugar Keith wondered how well those hands would fit on his waist.

“Yes. Didn't feel like spending it in a big city this year.” The beautiful man explained and the way his gaze seemed to travel over Keith made him inclined to think that the man was checking him out just as much as Keith was ogling the beautiful man.  
Even though Keith was a rather private person he blurted out “Yeah, same, I also have a dog that's very scared of the fireworks and that’s mainly why I'm here.”

The small polite slime the man had previously been wearing now brightened considerably “That’s nice. What kind of breed is it?”  
Right at that moment the bartender returned with a burger that looked liked it could feed a family and fries piled high next to it.

The bartender gave a loud laugh at Keith’s dumbfounded look “I thought you looked hungry!”  
Keith just nodded and wondered how he was suppose to even be able to grab the burger to eat it when a hand snuck into his view and grabbed a fry.

Keith's attention turned back onto the man, noticing that now it was just one chair between them, happily putting the fry into his mouth. Keith grabbed the cutlery at the side of the plate and pointed them at the man “One thing you should know is that nobody touches my food and gets away with it. Lucky for you I'm so hungry right now I don't have time to skin you.”

The man chuckled and a second later a plastic bag, that looked to be holding food containers landed on the bar in front of him. Apparently he’d ordered food to go. Keith pushed down even the slightest feeling of disappointment that the man wouldn’t be staying. The man gave his card to the bartender before grabbing a napkin and a pen, scribbling something on it. The bartender handed him the card back together with his receipt and the man slid of the chair. He was much closer now, Keith could almost smell him. He pushed the napkin across the bar towards Keith “I'll buy you dinner as compensation. Text or call me.” he winked “Bye.” And then he was walking out the front door. All that was left to make Keith believe he hadn't just been a hallucination caused by low blood sugar was the name on the napkin, Shiro, and a number.

It took Keith a good half an hour to just finish the burger and then another 15 minutes to try and convince himself that he could actually finish the fries too, but it was impossible. He certainly didn’t like leaving food but just getting that whole burger down had felt like a success. He shoved the napkin with Shiro’s number into his jacket pocket as he left. He needed to think about this. And maybe talk to Lance about it.

Kosmo was as usual really happy to see him and even though it was late, they had no schedule to follow so Keith grabbed the collar and leash from his bag and they went for a walk. The head lamp he’d bought right before the trip was coming in handy right away. The pitch black outside felt like it was closing in around him. He didn’t know the area and chose to walk down the road he’d driven on instead of going into the woods. He preferred walking Kosmo off the leash since he knew he wouldn't bolt and was always friendly to other people and dogs but right now in this unfamiliar place he chose to have him leashed. While Kosmo explored along the road side, Keith called Lance.

Lance picked up straight away “You're on speaker and better have a goddamn good explanation why you didn't text as soon as you landed like you promised!” Keith opened his mouth to answer but Lance had already started to blabber “Is everything okay? Is Kosmo okay? Oh no everything isn't okay is it? That's why you're calling instead of texting isn't it.”  
Lance voice became more distant and suddenly Allura’s voice was on the other end instead.  
“Sorry,” she said “I think he's been spending too much time with Slav.”  
Keith chuckled “Sure sounds like it!”

“How was your flight?” Allura asked as Lance said at the same time “Is there lots of snow?”  
Keith couldn’t help but laugh at them. He told them about the flight and answered all Lance’s questions about the snow before continuing with what the cabin looked like and what he’d done since he arrived. When he got to the part about the man at the bar Lance exclaimed “Ooooooooo! He sounds dreamy.”  
Keith agreed “Haven't decided if I'm gonna call him yet though.”  
“Of course you're gonna call him.” Lance said matter of factly  
“Not tonight, I'm too tired anyways, but I'll see about it tomorrow.”

He didn't know how far they'd walked but decided now would be a good time to turn back and Kosmo didn’t seem to mind.  
Keith asked them about their plans for new year’s. Lance had apparently lost his suit from last year in the move they recently had, and would have to go out and buy a new one, which he loudly proclaimed, he hated. They talked until Keith saw the lights from the cabin up head and promised them he would keep them up to date about what happened with Shiro before they said goodbye.

Inside, Kosmo happily devoured his dinner while Keith curled up on the couch with a cup of tea. He turned on the tv, there was a movie playing that he’d seen before that he liked. He watched half-heartedly while scrolling through his phone. After a while Kosmo joined him on the couch, placing his head in Keith’s lap.  
Absentmindedly Keith started scratching behind his ears. It felt so great to be out here with him. It was a pain every new year’s to have to give him medication to keep him calm and he still hid in the bathtub anyway. Out in the middle of nowhere was the perfect place for them to be during the celebrations. Keith honestly didn’t mind, he wasn’t much of a party person anyways.

When the movie ended, Keith got ready to sleep and crawled in between the fresh sheets in the huge bed. He was tempted to let Kosmo sleep on the other end, but back home his bed was much smaller and he didn’t want Kosmo to get used to sleeping in the bed. The big dog laid down on the carpet at the side of the bed instead.  
“Tomorrow we’re gonna go explore everywhere you want” Keith mumbled before promptly falling asleep.  


-  


The next day brought more clouds but the weather man said there wouldn’t be any snow falling. After breakfast Keith dressed for braising the snow and cold. He’d bought all new outerwear for the trip that was warm but not too bulky to move in, together with his new thermal set he could be outside for hours without being cold. He packed some water and light snacks in his backpack incase they stayed out long. When he pulled on his jacket and pushed his hands into the pockets, soft paper met his fingers. He pulled out the napkin from yesterday with the number. He had totally forgotten about it but the memories came back then and he flushed a little thinking about how amazingly sexy the man had been. Keith had no doubt he would look just as good without all his clothes. He put the napkin on the kitchen table, intending to do something about it after they got back from their walk.

The world looked different in the daylight. Everything was white instead of black. When he’d talked to the owners of the place, they’d said there would be a trail behind the house, leading him onto a bigger hiking path. They easily found the trail and after a while of walking, ended up on the path. A few meters away Keith found an information plaque that showed the different trails they could choose from. One led up on a mountain but the estimated time it took to just walk there would be 5 hours, and then 5 hours back. That was not something they would be able to do today with the limited resources he’d brought. He decided on a path that would take them around a large lake and then back close to this place. It was estimated to take about 2 hours in total and Keith felt like that was a good place to start for them both.

There were lots of footprints in the snow so Keith guessed the trail was well traveled and he made sure to be alert to call Kosmo back in case they met someone. Kosmo was a nice dog but not everyone liked dogs.  
Keith tempo was much slower than Kosmo’s. The hound was curious about every tree and  bush, and it made Keith so elated to see his dog like this.  
They met the first person after about 20 minutes, also with a dog that was much smaller than Kosmo. Keith called him back as soon as he spotted them in the distance and gave the command for Kosmo to walk beside him. They passed and smiled at each other, the other dog not caring about Kosmo or Keith at all. After a few meters Keith gave the command that told Kosmo he could roam free again, rewarding his good behavior with a treat.

Keith was all caught up in admiring the frozen lake they were passing when a voice said “Hi! I didn’t expect to see you again so quickly.”  
Keith looked back and came face to face with the man from the bar, Shiro. He was just as tall as Keith remembered, and even thought he had on outerwear to protect him from the cold, there was no mistaking those broad shoulders and his slim waist. Keith had called Kosmo in previously and the dog now stood beside him, tail wagging excitedly, waiting for Keith to give the command that he could go say hi.  
“Oh is that your dog?” Shiro asked next “Can I pet him?”  
“Sure!” Keith said and told Kosmo to go. The hound ran the short distance and Shiro took off his thick glove to let Kosmo smell him.  
Keith smiled and realized something “I’m Keith by the way and that’s Kosmo.”

Shiro’s smile was as bright as the snow when he looked up from petting Kosmo “Nice to meet you Keith, I’m Shiro, but you know that.” he winked “Your dog is lovely. I asked you about his breed yesterday but we were interrupted.”  
Keith shrugged and watched Kosmo go in circles around Shiro, sniffing everywhere he could reach. “I don’t know, he’s a stray and the veterinarian didn’t think there was a reason to speculate.”  
“I see.” Shiro answered. Kosmo sniffed Shiro’s other gloved hand and Shiro removed that one too. In the bright light Keith could clearly see that it was a prosthetic hand. Kosmo smelled it then wandered away to explore along the side of the trail.  
“He’s a smart dog.” Shiro remarked as he put his gloves back on “He could smell my prosthetic.”  
Keith shrugged “But he’s not smart enough to open the pantry, and for that I’m eternally grateful.”  
Shiro laughed and before Keith could chicken out he said “I’d like to take you up on your offer, by the way.”  
He hadn’t even been sure he would do that when he left the cabin, but it seemed like his brain had made a decision without him. “I was gonna text you when we got back to our place, but now I don’t have to.”

“Well, lucky me.” Shiro said “I could walk with you for a bit and we can discuss our options.”  
Keith raised his eyebrow “But you were going the opposite way?”  
Shiro shrugged “I’m just outside while my best friend finishes arguing with his girlfriend over the phone.”  
Keith started walking and Shiro fell into step beside him “It was supposed to be a relaxing week away from everything, but I don’t think his girlfriend was okay with that.”  
“Sorry to hear it.” Keith said “Then I guess dinner at your place is out of the question?”  
“For sure! That leaves your place, and I guess the bar in town?” Shiro answered.

Having Shiro over would be way more interesting than meeting at the bar. His brain supplied him with a few examples of how the night could end. If Shiro saw him flush Keith hoped he thought it was because of the cold. But he also didn’t know Shiro, and the bar would be a much safer spot to have dinner for the first time.  
“That burger was really good!” He chose to say instead of anything else.  
“The bar it is! When are you free?”  
“Well, not right now. But tonight, or tomorrow?”  
Shiro turned to him “Tonight sounds nice. Should I pick you up?”  
Alone in a car with Shiro. He would like that. With a large backseat perfect for various activities. He hated himself for a few moments then said “No, I’ll meet you there. At seven?”  
“Seven sounds good.”  
They walked a bit further, Kosmo coming back and checking on them before bounding away again. They met a few more people and every time Keith called Kosmo to his side the dog obeyed. Shiro was impressed and even asked if he could give Kosmo his reward treat a few times. Shiro was very nice and asked Keith lots of things about Kosmo. If there was one thing Keith could do it was talk about his dog at length. He found out Shiro had had a dog growing up but he hadn’t been old enough to walk it alone before it passed away. Keith asked Shiro to call back Kosmo a few times, just to see if the dog would be as well behaved with a stranger but there was no problem. When a wide staircase showed at the side of the trail Shiro stopped.  
“I’m off here. It’s was nice seeing you again.” He stood very close to Keith and he had to crane his neck a little to look into Shiro’s eyes.  
“You’ll see me tonight.” Keith pointed out in a voice much lower than he had intended but it made something in Shiro’s eyes spark.  
“Can’t wait.” He answered, his voice husky and just as low. It went straight to Keith’s cock and he swallowed hard. He forced himself to step back, say “Bye.” and walk off

By the time they neared the trail leading back to their cabin Kosmo had slowed down considerable. His tongue was hanging out and he preferred to walk beside Keith rather then explore the trail. The walk had taken half an hour longer than expected Keith noted when he saw the clock on the wall in the cabin. Kosmo drank half a bowl of water before jumping up on the couch and going to sleep. Keith busied himself with hanging up his sweaty thermal set since the cabin didn’t come with a washer and making himself a bowl of soup to eat. He felt a little sore. It was different walking in the snow compared to walking on regular ground. But it still wasn’t as exhausting as walking in the desert he reminded himself as he ate and watched tv.

The cabin may not have a washer, but it did have a bathtub and Keith intended to take full advantage of that. He turned the water on and found some fancy soap in a cupboard that foamed up nicely. He sank down with a pleased sigh and waited until the water reached his neck before turning it off. The warm water made his sore muscles relax and unbidden thoughts of Shiro rose to the front of his mind.

He remember the way Shiro smiled, the way he looked when he played with Kosmo, his body when he walked, his large hands scratching behind Kosmo's ears and his eyes when he looked down on Keith. Those thoughts in turn led to Keith imagining Shiro's large body in the tub with him, his large hands caressing Keith's thighs, kissing his ankles. Keith groaned, his plan for the long weekend had not been to find a hot stranger to have dirty thoughts about in the bath. He managed to get his mind under control, thinking about the different trails they could hike the following days, but in the end all his thoughts returned to Shiro. After a while he got up, drying off and pulled on the big fluffy robe that also came with the cabin.

He went to the kitchen and picked up the napkin then walked to the couch and sat down next to Kosmo who didn’t move.  
He typed out a message.  
**[Keith]** _Hi! Now you have my number also /Keith_  
He saved the number and put the phone into his pocket, not expecting Shiro to answer anytime soon. But just a minute later his phone buzzed with an answer.  
**[Shiro]** _Hi! Did you get home alright?_  
**[Keith]** _No problem. Now we're just chilling on the couch. Did you get home okay?_ He was tempted to add a photo of himself and Kosmo but in the end just sent the message. This time he didn't bother to put the phone back.  
**[Shiro]** _Yes! But the fight was still going on when I got back, or it's another fight about something else, I can't tell!_  
Keith made a face  
**[Keith]** _Sorry to hear, hope you get some peace and quiet soon!  
_**[Shiro]** _It's okay, I have tonight to look forward too ;)_

Keith didn’t think of himself as someone to get flustered easily but that smiley could mean so many things and coupled with his bath and the wayward thoughts, his face heated up. But he decided to just go with it, to not think as much, he was on vacation after all.  
**[Keith]** _I can't promise that your evening will involve a lot of peace and quiet either ;)  
_He stared at the message, debating to actually keep the smiley. And then he just sent it.

This time the answer took a bit longer, Keith had almost started to think that maybe that smiley had been too much. When his phone buzzed again he was so caught up in his own thoughts he jolted and Kosmo's head flew up. When the dog saw that nothing was amiss he snorted and laid down again.  
He unlocked his phone and the message popped up, this time his whole body flushed.  
**[Shiro]** _If it's with you I don't mind at all. Did you have something special in mind? I can think of a few things otherwise ;)_  
And Keith backpedaled a little. He just met Shiro. He couldn't tell him that he wanted to be bent over and fucked until he lost his voice from screaming.  
**[Keith]** _I have lots of things in mind ;) tell me some of yours._ He typed instead.

Keith had grown hard with their exchange and knowing he would need to do something about it he got up and moved to the bedroom. He had packed a few items, not incase he met someone that he wanted to take home, but in case he’d need it himself during the vacation. There was lube, a few toys and some condoms for easy clean up. He discarded the robe and crawled in under the covers still naked from the bath, bringing the lube with him.

He read through their short conversation again, wondering what Shiro was doing, if he was also naked and hard. He closed his eyes while he waited for the reply, caressing himself lightly, smearing the pre cum with his thumb. Fuck, Shiro's hand would fit around him so nicely. His other hand had started moving lower between his legs when the reply came.  
Still with his hand on his cock he read the message  
**[Shiro]** _I don't think the people at the bar would appreciate us using the table like I want to. Or the chairs, or the couches. There's so many ways, so many possibilities._  
The words made Keith’s dick twitch in his hand. He could just imagine Shiro underneath him as he rode him on one of the chairs.  
Answering with one hand took a bit longer  
**[Keith]** _I have a very sturdy big table in the cabin, no one here would mind if we used it, or the chairs or the couch, or the bed either._  
He was impossibly harder now. His stroking had gotten more intense and his orgasm was slowly building in his groin. He’d forgotten about the lube, his pre-cum providing enough slick.

He had stop his hand to be able to focus on the next message he got.  
**[Shiro]** _Fuck Keith, I want you everywhere, I want to watch you come on my cock.  
_Keith dropped his phone and started back up. Against Keith’s closed eyelids he saw Shiro pushing him up against the wall at the bar, fucking him mercilessly and whispering in Keith’s ear while Keith moaned his name over and over again until his back bowed of the bed, the orgasm ripping through him, spilling all over his stomach and chest. He laid still and opened his eyes, catching his breath for a few seconds then picked up the phone with his none-sticky hand.

 **[Keith]** _If I hadn’t just come all over myself I would beg for you to get over here and prove your words ;)_  
Keith got up, careful not to get the mess everywhere and went to the bathroom to clean up. Another perk of being in the middle of nowhere was that he could walk around in the cabin in his birthday suit without being worried that anyone would see him.  
When he got back to the bedroom there wasn’t only a response but a picture.  
Shiro’s flat muscular stomach, covered in his cum, still holding his hard dick. It looked large even in Shiro’s large palm. Keith wanted to lick him clean, to taste him, to feel the thick cock fill up his mouth.  
**[Shiro]** _I’ll make you beg tonight if you let me. Can’t wait to see you._  
If Keith hadn’t just come, that would probably had done it for him.  
**[Keith]** _Nice view. I’ll see you at seven._

Despite what he’d told himself earlier, to just go with it, doubts started to gather again. He pulled on a t-shirt and some pants. Kosmo was awake now but was content laying on the couch getting petted. But the tv couldn’t distract him from his thoughts turning over and over in his head so deciding against better judgement he called Lance.  
He answered with “Please say you have something really important you wanna talk about. We’re out shopping and I’m going to die”  
Keith could hear Allura in the background saying something and her tone wasn’t pleased.  
“I actually have something I wanna talk about, sort of, but I can call you later.” Keith said.  
“No no no! It’s fine.” Keith heard Lance telling Allura next “I need to be here for my friend, I’ll catch up to you.” Then he turned back to Keith on the phone “Now, tell your good friend Lance all about what’s bothering you.”

Keith smiled. He told Lance about how he’d met Shiro again while they’d been out during the morning and that things had escalated a little when he’d gotten back home.  
“Did you have phonesex?” Lance asked, trying to sound serious.  
“Shut up Lance, no we didn’t. Just some texting. And I got a picture that was… explicit. What am I doing?”   
“What do you mean what are you doing?”  
“I met him yesterday. I’ve known this cabin longer than I’ve known him.”  
“So don’t go out with him?”  
“But what if I want to?”  
“Then go out with him.”  
“Should I sleep with him?”  
“I hardly think that’s up to me.” Lance said dryly but then continued “Hey, don’t worry, go to dinner, if you still want him by the end of the night you can offer to take him back to your place. If you don’t feel like it you don’t owe him anything.”

“I know that.” Keith mumbled “This just doesn't feel like me.”  
“No, this is vacation-Keith, he’s on a whole other level!” Lance exclaimed  
Keith couldn’t help but laugh “I guess.” he said. Then he steered the conversation to other topics, like what he and Allura was shopping for. It was the perfect thing to ask about because Lance could carry the whole conversation by himself. Keith just needed to hum in agreement at the right places. After a while Allura came back and Lance grudgingly explained he had to go. They hung up and Keith looked at the clock. He had some time to relax before taking Kosmo out again since he'd be gone for the evening. There was another movie on, one that he'd only watched the ending off. He pulled on a blanket, not because it was cold but because it was cozy, and relaxed.

He checked himself in the mirror for a third time before he put on his jacket. He really hadn't brought a lot of clothes with him to go out in. So his favorite, slightly too worn, red and black flannel shirt and a black t-shirt together with comfortable black jeans would have to do. He gave Kosmo a large chew bone just before he left so the big guy would have something to do while he was away. He would have to admit he felt a little nervous. Maybe Shiro wouldn't even show up? He doubted that one very highly. But he was also kind of nervous about how the evening would progress. He really wanted to take Shiro home. It had been a long time since he'd felt the need to be with someone as bad as he had with Shiro. But he still didn't know Shiro and felt blinded by his own lust.

He was there a few minutes before seven. Inside the first thing he spotted Shiro's broad back sitting at the bar. He had a dark purple hoodie on but the material looked thin and Keith could see the faint outline of his shoulder blades. A quick look around told him there were more people here than last time he’d been there, but not enough to make it feel crowded. He hung his jacket by the door and walked up, sliding into the chair next to Shiro.  
“Hi! Do you come here often?”  
Shiro looked surprised for a second then gave a short dry laugh. Keith’s previous doubt seem to fade away in the presence of Shiro and he didn’t feel the least bit nervous anymore.  
“Was that the best you could come up with?”  
Keith raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to Shiro “I can come up with a lot of things I want to do to you but I’m not sure the other patrons would appreciate it”  
Shiro had the decency to blush at Keith's comment and suggested “Maybe we should move to a table, somewhere a little more private?”  
There wasn’t anyone sitting close to them and the bartender was otherwise occupied at the moment but Keith agreed that it was a good idea. Shiro also looked really hot when he blushed. Keith tried not to smirk “You don’t think they want a show?”  
He could see Shiro's pupils dilating “You're making it really hard for me to act like gentleman right now Keith.” He said between half-clenched teeth.

The bartender chose that moment to come over to them and Keith turned to him with a smile. They ordered food and some drinks and told the bartender that they'd find a table.  
Shiro chose a booth in the corner, it was the farthest away from the bar and the other tables dispersed in the room. They got their drinks right away, Keith had opted for a non-alcoholic beer since he was driving but Shiro had ordered a regular one “Matt, my best friend, drove me here and I’m gonna call him when he needs to pick me up.” he explained.

They didn't go back to their earlier conversation from the bar, instead Shiro asked him why he'd chosen this place to come.  
Keith shrugged “The ad said it was far away from town and other population. And when I talked to the owner he said no one had ever shot fireworks close to the cabin. It felt ideal. What about you?”  
Shiro took a sip of his beer “The city felt suffocating,” Then gesturing at his prosthetics “ And the last few years have been a personal hell, so I just felt like I needed to go somewhere far away.”  
Keith got the feeling Shiro didn’t really wanna talk about it. He’d seen previously how Shiro had used it and how he used it now. It looked like it functioned just like his other hand. It didn’t bother him.  
So Instead he said “And how are you enjoying it?”  
“It would be great if I hadn't brought Matt along. I have half a mind to break his phone in two, but then he'd probably want to use mine and I can't have that.”

Keith couldn't help himself “Why not? Do you have any filthy secrets on it you need to hide? Dirty pictures maybe?”  
Shiro's eyes darkened “Keith, I'm really trying to do the right thing here. You know I want to drag you out of here and fuck you against the closest surface.”  
Keith nearly choked on air. That was clear and right to the point.  
“But it would be terribly rude of us to bail on the food, yeah, you're totally right.” Keith tried to keep a serious face and nodded a few times.  
Shiro gave a huff and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. Keith stared unabashedly at how everything bulged and thightend with that posture.  
“Now I feel like food.” Shiro pointed out.

Keith hadn't had any alcohol but still felt the words slip out of his mouth without really meaning to.  
“I bet you taste delicious everywhere.”  
Keith had to bite his own tongue not to laugh at how Shiro's mouth opened and then closed a few times.  
Then Shiro leaned in over the table “I'll let you do whatever you want to me if we leave right now.”  
Keith matched his pose, their faces closer together than they'd ever been before, breath mingling.  
“You'd let me do that anyway.” He smirked “ I’m sure we’re gonna need the energy for later so let's just eat.” He leaned back again before the urge to throw himself over the table and ride Shiro then and there took over.  
Shiro was still for a couple more seconds then leaned back too.  
“We could take the food to go?” he suggested.

Keith mulled the thought over. His cock was hard in his jeans and he didn’t even feel hungry. Just horny. Every time he looked at Shiro it felt like his body didn’t need anything but him. They could go home, fuck, eat, sleep, wake up and go another round. He quite liked that idea.  
“Sure.” he smiled slowly.  
Shiro moved before Keith could, standing up and pulling at the hem of his hoodie down to try and hide the obvious bulge. Keith couldn’t help to lick his lips.  
“I’ll go pay.” Was all Shiro said before he moved to the bar. Keith sat still, flexing his thighs to get the blood flow directed somewhere else. When he felt himself soften he got up just as Shiro was handed a bag with food containers. They put on their jackets and left.

Shiro placed the bag with the food on the floor between his feet as Keith started the truck. They turned up the heat and began the drive to the cabin. Now that they were sitting down and Keith was having to concentrate on the road, the atmosphere shifted and calmed. Keith chuckled “Did we just skip out on dinner to go straight to fucking?”  
Shiro turned to him “We can go back if you want.”  
He shook his head “No, we’re just gonna end up back here anyway.”  
“Probably right.” Shiro agreed. They sat in silence for a while then Shiro asked “So when we get to your place, what’s gonna happen?”  
Keith smirked “I thought that was obvious.”  
“I meant more with Kosmo.” Shiro grinned and placed his hand on Keith’s thigh, letting his fingers trail along the inside seam.  
“Oh, nothing much I think, he doesn't mind strangers and he seemed to like you last time he saw you.”  
Shiro’s fingers traveled a little higher “But what if I make you scream and beg for it?” his voice sounded wicked and Keith let out a small moan.  
“It’s never been a problem before.”  
“So you’ve begged and screamed before?”  
It was a nice way of asking what kind of experience Keith had. At this point he felt keen about anything this man would give him but he guessed setting some boundaries was good.  
“Only very briefly, nothing heavy.”  
Shiro shifted in the seat and his fingers traveled up a bit more “I don’t think I’m up for anything heavy right now anyway”  
“Me neither. Anything I should know about beforehand?”  
Shiro shrugged “ The prosthetic goes up to my shoulder and I have some scarring down my chest. It’s okay to touch but just be careful.”  
“I promise.” Keith said. He slowed down to turn onto the small road up to the cabin “Almost there.”

As they walked up to the front door Keith heart rate picked up even more. He could feel Shiro’s presence behind him, warm and large. When he got the door open, Kosmo was right at the threshold, passing Keith going right to Shiro to sniff him and wag his tail excitedly. Shiro handed the bag of food to Keith who took it and went inside taking off his jacket and boots while Shiro and Kosmo stood on the porch. Kosmo got a few scratches then ran out into the snow to do his business. Shiro took the opportunity to step inside. He picked up the bag Keith had set down and walked over to the kitchen area, putting away the containers in the fridge and washing his hands.

Keith stood leaning against the doorframe, watching Kosmo when Shiro walked up next to him and watched for a moment too. Then he turned towards Keith and leaned in over him. Keith turned his body, looking up at Shiro seeming to tower over him. The dark look in Shiro’s eyes was back, making heat spread through Keith’s body. He felt his breathing become shallow.  
Shiro’s voice was low when he spoke “While we’re just standing here waiting, do you mind if I kiss you?”  
“Please.” Was Keith’s answer and then Shiro’s hand grabbed his chin to tilt his head and place his lips on Keith’s.

The kiss was gentle and sweet, making Keith’s fingertips tingle. He grabbed onto Shiro’s hoodie, pulling him closer. Shiro made a low sound and deepened the kiss, his tongue greedily exploring Keith’s mouth. The hand not holding Keith’s face landed on his waist, pressing him against Shiro. Keith moaned. It felt like his skin was on fire at the places Shiro touched him. He rutted up against Shiro earning a low moan from him. Keith’s hardening cock throbbed in his pants with the sound.  
Shiro pulled away “Maybe we should go inside.”  
Keith licked his lips, still tasting Shiro. He nodded and let go of Shiro’s clothes, clearing his throat before calling Kosmo back.

Shiro’s hand never left Keith’s waist as they locked the front door and made their way into the bedroom. As soon as the door closed behind him Keith gripped Shiro’s neck and pulled him down for another deep kiss. Shiro’s hands pulled at Keith’s shirt and t-shirt, quickly getting rid of them before descending on Keith’s mouth again. His hands caressed Keith’s torso and Keith couldn’t tell the difference between the touch from the prosthetic or the other hand. Both of his thumbs brushed over Keith’s nipples, making him gasp into Shiro’s mouth.  
“I love the sounds you make.” Shiro murmured against his lips and pulled Keith with him to the end of the bed, sitting down and making Keith straddle his lap.  
Keith started pulling at Shiro’s clothes too, wanting desperately to feel the other man’s skin against him. Shiro continued playing with his nipples, pinching them lightly making Keith moan and whine. Shiro finally broke the kiss to let Keith pull his clothes off. Keith saw where the prosthetic was attached and the scarring but couldn’t care less.  
“Why are you so fucking hot.” Keith groaned and pushed Shiro down. He kissed Shiro’s chest, caressing his side, loving the way Shiro sounded as Keith’s tongue flicked one of his nipples. Shiro’s hands gripped onto Keith hips, pushing him down as he moved his hips up.  
Both wore jeans and the friction was minimal but Keith still moaned with the feel of Shiro’s strong hands on him.

“Get naked.” Shiro growled, pushing his hands between them to get at Keith’s belt. Keith sat up and started similarly on Shiro’s pants. They had to stand up again but Keith continued kissing Shiro’s chest and as soon as Shiro’s pants were off he dropped to his knees. Shiro’s cock glistened with pre-cum and Keith licked it away carefully, moaning at the salty taste. Keith could just get his hand around Shiro’s dick and it fit perfectly in his mouth. Shiro let out a strangled moan above him as Keith wrapped his lips around the head, sucking lightly and continuing down.

Shiro grabbed onto his hair “Fuck, Keith, that feels too good.” he moaned. Keith hummed around him, swallowing as much as he could, but taking it deep had never been his thing. He used his hand for what he couldn’t get in his mouth, letting his tongue caress over Shiro’s warm hard flesh.  
A part of him wanted to keep going until Shiro came in his mouth. The taste of him was addicting and he wanted more. But he also wanted to feel Shiro deep in his ass. Shiro grunted above him and pulled Keith’s head back off of him. He stared down at Keith who was still holding Shiro’s cock and growled “Get on the bed, now.”

Keith got up slowly, never taking his eyes off Shiro’s face, letting his hands caress up his thighs and sides until he was upright “There’s lube and condoms in the top drawer.” he said lowly against Shiro’s lips. His reward was a firm kiss, Shiro’s tongue plunging inside and moaning into his mouth.  
Without breaking the kiss Shiro moved them and pushed Keith down on the bed. Keith moved to the middle of it and watched as Shiro took out a condom and the lube before throwing both on the bed.  
Keith spread his legs and welcomed Shiro in between them with a hard kiss. Their cocks slid together, Shiro still wet from Keith’s mouth. They both moaned and Keith rocked his hips against Shiro, the friction delicious against his sensitive skin. Shiro pulled back, one of his hands gripping Keith’s thigh firmly, making small circles with his thumb.  
“Can I please fuck you now.” he asked, the words clearly strained.  
“God, yes, please.” Keith moaned and thrust up against Shiro.

Shiro moved and grabbed the lube before spreading Keith’s legs even more. Keith bent and lifted them. Shiro just looked at him for a second then cursed and said “You look so fucking hot.”

The first touch was a bit cold but made Keith’s whole body thrill in expectation. Shiro’s fingers carefully spread the lube over and around Keith’s hole, pulling gasps and whimpers from Keith’s mouth with every touch. Everything in Keith’s mind narrowed down to the sensations of those fingers against him. His own fingers would never feel this good. And then the first finger breached him and Keith’s nerve endings were on fire. He knew somewhere in the back of his head that he was a gasping, moaning, babbling mess. Shiro’s expert fingers were working him open slowly but Keith already felt near the edge. The second finger entered him and he pushed down onto it, loving the feeling of them inside him.

Shiro cursed and worked the fingers in and out. Keith found his voice and between his moans he got out “You better fuck me or you’re gonna make me come on your fingers.”  
Shiro stilled his hand. His expression betrayed his want to take Keith up on that offer right away but instead he said “You’ll have to be a bit more patient.”  
There was more lube added and Shiro scissored his two fingers, making Keith pant heavily. Keith felt the knuckle of the third finger and keened in expectation. It stretched him wide when Shiro pushed it in but there wasn’t any discomfort. He couldn’t be still, the pleasure was too intense. He writhed on the bed, moving Shiro’s fingers deeper inside him.  
“I’m ready, come on Shiro, please fuck me.” he pleaded. Shiro answer was just a muted growl and then his fingers left Keith to grab the condom and roll it on. Keith watched as Shiro slicked himself up and his own body shuddering in anticipation of finally getting Shiro inside him. He leaned over Keith, placing one hand beside his head to steady himself as he held himself against Keith opening. Shiro pressed inside slowly and Keith did his best not to move about but it was hard when Shiro was filling him up so perfectly and he just wanted more and more and more. He moved his hips carefully, pushing a bit more of Shiro inside him. That earned him a groan and Shiro’s eyes fell shut. Shiro let go of his own cock in favor of gripping Keith’s thigh and press it up towards Keith’s chest. He sank even deeper into Keith and it made Keith’s chest rise of the bed then fall back again, his body’s movements out of his control as Shiro started fucking him with an unhurried pace. Shiro was careful, Keith could feel it, not even all the way inside him yet but Keith didn’t care for it.

“Shiro, please, more, fuck!” he moaned and pushed back, getting Shiro deeper, almost fully inside him now.  
“So fucking pushy.” Shiro mumbled and moved his hands, gripping Keith’s hips and leaning back on his feet. He pulled Keith towards him, moving forward at the same time and sank all the way in.  
Keith cried out when Shiro filled him all the way making his insides quivering in bliss.  
“Yes! Shiro, more!”  
He planted his feet on the bed and lifted his hips to meet Shiro’s thrust. There was a plethora of delicious sounds spilling out of Shiro’s mouth with every movement. Half said curses mixed with moans and Keith’s name. Keith reached up and caressed Shiro’s chest being careful of the scarred areas and when his fingers pulled on one of Shiro’s nipples, Shiro’s moan was the sweetest sound Keith had ever heard, deep, breathy, and everything from all Keith’s deepest dirtiest fantasies. It distracted him from his impending orgasm that drew closer with every thrust of Shiro’s hips. His cock was pressing against Keith’s inside’s in all the right ways and places. His legs had begun to quiver, and every muscles in his body felt taunt and ready to snap.  
“Make me come.” he pleaded “I wanna come on your cock Shiro.”

Shiro’s hand closed over Keith’s hard leaking cock and the last thread that kept Keith’s orgasm at bay broke and with a cry and a bow of his back he painted his torso with cum. His legs shook and he felt his inside’s squeeze around Shiro. Shiro’s moans were getting louder, his movements erratic and with a last hard thrust he came. His body quivered, hands spasming against Keith’s hip and softening cock, sending oversensitive jolts through Keith’s body. After a moment Shiro pulled out carefully and removed the condom, tying it off and dropping it at the side of the bed, before laying down beside Keith and trying to pull him close.

Keith was still a sticky mess though “Give me two seconds.” he said and got up, finding the paper towels he’d placed in the room earlier in the day to clean himself up.  
“You’re well prepared.” Shiro murmured from the bed “It’s almost like you expected this would happen.”  
Keith threw away the messy paper towels and chuckled. He crawled back onto the bed, pulling at the covers to get Shiro to move so they could slide down under them. This time Shiro pulled him in close.  
“I didn’t expect anything, but I sure hoped.” Keith said.  
Shiro’s breathing turned heavier, his warm breath was tickling Keith’s neck.

They rested for a while, but then Keith’s stomach made a loud complaining noise and Keith felt Shiro’s smile against his neck. “Sounds like we better get up and eat dinner.”  
Keith smiled too “Like I said, we need the energy.”

Kosmo was sleeping in the living room, but woke as soon as they walked into the kitchen. While Shiro re-heated their dinner from the bar Keith fixed Kosmo’s meal. The food would have probably been better eaten right away but it was still good. They ate in front of the tv and when they were done they leaned against each other while watching reruns of some series.  
Kosmo joined them when he’d finished eating. Happiness coiled in Keith’s chest when Kosmo chose to lay next to Shiro instead of him. He loved seeing his dog feel comfortable around other people. Then he happened to glance out the window “It’s snowing.” he stated and realized maybe that wasn’t such a good thing.

He turned to Shiro “Do you want me to drive you back right away, before it gets worse?”  
“You mean like we could get stuck here?” Shiro asked.  
“Yeah, the forecast didn’t say anything about snow this morning so I didn’t worry about it.” Keith said, worrying his lower lips between his teeth.  
Shiro shrugged “I don’t have anything pressing to get back to. But I’ll leave if you want, no hard feelings, I swear.” He looked sincerely at Keith.  
For a second Keith’s thoughts and emotions clashed together. The right thing to do was to drive Shiro back, let this be a one time thing of amazing sex, nothing more would come of this anyway. But he didn’t want Shiro to leave. He liked having Shiro in the cabin, Kosmo liked Shiro and there was always the possibility of more sex. And ultimately that won out so he shook his head  
“Stay. We’ll see about it tomorrow.”  
“Okay, I’m just gonna text Matt to let him know.” Shiro rose and went into the bedroom.

Keith thought he might as well do the same and dug out his phone from his sweatpants.  
**[Keith]** _Hi. I’m fine. Dinner was good. Sex was great. It’s snowing so he’s staying the night._  
He didn’t even have time to put down his phone before the answer came.  
**[Lance]** _Oh! My! Fucking! God! Keith! You’re calling me tomorrow and telling me EVERYTHING. Well not exactly everything but you know what I mean! Sleep tight._ Followed by a string of emojis.

Keith chuckled and put his phone away, turning back to the tv. Shiro came back and they continued watching whatever was on, Keith leaning against Shiro’s broad chest, Shiro’s fingers making lazy circles against Keith’s side through his t-shirt. Keith’s skin tingled with the feeling. He made a contented noise, letting his head fall back against Shiro’s shoulder and closed his eyes. After a while the fingers became firmer, traveling over Keith’s chest then finding a nipple. Shiro rubbed and pinched him through the fabric and Keith mewled with the sensation. He pressed his back harder against Shiro, lifting his chest to give the other better access to him. His dick was filling fast and his body ready for a second round.  
Without opening his eyes his hand moved over to Shiro’s crotch, finding him just as hard as him.  
“Should we maybe move back into the bedroom.” Shiro suggested against the shell of his ear  biting it lightly. But Keith had something else in mind.  
“I want you to fuck me on the kitchen table.” he moaned.

In the next heartbeat he was in Shiro’s arms, moving towards the kitchen. God, the man was strong. Keith wished he’d said he’d wanted to be fucked against the wall instead. Then Shiro settled him on his back on the table “You better be naked and ready by the time I come back.” he demanded and walked towards the bedroom.  
Keith kicked of his pants and underwear then tossed his t-shirt away. He settled his feet on the edge of the table, legs spread. Shiro came back, just as naked, a condom already on his hard cock and lube in his hand.

Keith snatched the lube from Shiro before he could even open it and spread it on his own fingers. He probably didn’t need it but he felt like putting on a show. He reached down and found his opening, sinking his fingers in easily moaning Shiro’s name as he did. Shiro watched Keith’s fingers, seeming mesmerized by the movement. Keith saw Shiro’s cock twitch with every motion of Keith’s fingers. Then Shiro’s hands gripped Keith’s ass cheeks and pulled them wider apart. Keith made a surprised noise and it felt so fucking dirty being watched by this gorgeous man as he fingering himself open.  
“Are you gonna come on your fingers or are you gonna let me fuck you.” Shiro said never taking his eyes of Keith’s fingers “You’re driving me insane.”

Keith was quick to pull out his fingers.  
“Fuck me.” he begged and he didn’t have to ask twice. Shiro grabbed the lube to coat himself once again. Keith rested his ankles on Shiro’s shoulders as he sank into Keith once more, this time without any hesitation, setting a hard fast pace. His cock was a million times better than Keith’s fingers would ever be. The table creaked under the harsh treatment but Keith would rather keep going until it broke than stop now. The angle was even better than it had been in bed and Keith felt his prostate getting hit repeatedly. Every thrust made Keith’s body shudder, his legs twitching involuntarily.

He was ready to tip over again in what felt like no time. His body was screaming for release yet again.  
“You’re gonna make me come again!” he warned incase Shiro wanted to draw it out, but he didn’t let up. This time Keith reached for himself, pumping his cock just a few times before his orgasm rolled over him, this one even more intense then the last one. It left him breathless and lethargic on the table. Keith felt Shiro swell inside him before coming with a moan of Keith’s name.  
He liked the way it sounded a little too much.

Shiro leaned over him to rest his head against Keith’s torso while catching his breath. Keith ran his fingers through the dark hair, rubbing Shiro’s nape with his fingertips.  
“I’ll do all the work next time.” he said “Promise.”  
“Good. I’m not sure how much more I have in me.” Shiro said in a strained voice before he righted himself and carefully pulled out. He tied the condom and walked over to the trash. Keith could see the beads of sweat still clinging to his shoulders. He sat up gingerly and carefully placed his feet on the floor, making sure his legs could carry him before getting more paper towels to clean himself with. The good thing about his third orgasm of the day was the there wasn’t such a big mess to clean up.  
“Do you want to take a shower.” Keith asked when he was done and Shiro was downing a glass of water. He got an almost shy smile in return. “That would be really nice.” Shiro answered.

Keith showed him the bathroom and told him he’d have to use Keith’s towel because, well, it was the only one available. He closed the door behind him as he left and walked back to his clothes pulling them on sluggishly. His body was clearly not used to going two rounds after a long hike. He knew he would be sore in the morning.

Kosmo was still on the couch. During their time in the kitchen Kosmo had fetched his favorite toy and was gnawing on it. Keith took the rope toy from him and tossed it in the air a couple of times. It got Kosmos attention.  
The big dog jumped down and Keith gave him the opposite edge of the one he was holding. As soon as Kosmo’s teeth closed around it he stared tugging at it and backing up. Keith pulled too, trying to find purchase on the floor. His feet didn’t slide as easily as Kosmo’s paws did and he pulled the dog with him as he backed up. Then Kosmo did what he usually did, he jerked hard at the toy before almost letting go of it making Keith almost lose his balance.

A chuckle came from behind him and Keith quickly looked over his shoulder to find Shiro watching them in nothing but a towel.  
“You’re welcome to help!” Keith grunted as Kosmo did it again and almost succeeding.  
“No way, I’m practically naked.” he grinned and walked towards the bedroom “You look like you can handle your own.”  
Keith tugged hard one more time, making Kosmo work a bit more before releasing the toy. Kosmo slid back a bit and his tail started to thump enthusiastically, knowing he’d won and ready to go again. Instead Keith walked to the front door and opened it. Kosmo dropped the toy immediately and ran out into the snow that was still falling. He ran around seemingly without being bothered by the snow almost reaching his tummy. Keith laughed as Kosmo rolled around in the snow. It was cold standing in the doorway but he didn’t want to walk away from the sight. One of his thick sweaters suddenly landed on his shoulder and Keith found Shiro standing behind him.  
“You looked cold.” he explained.  
Keith pulled the sweater on quickly “Thanks.”  
“Do you want some coffee or something?” Shiro asked  
Keith gave him a smile “Tea would be nice. But you’ll have to boil the water on the stove.”  
“I’ll fix it.” Shiro assured him and moved away.

Kosmo came back on his own accord this time. Panting happily and waiting while Keith rubbed him down. When they both walked into the kitchen Keith noticed the water bowl was brimming full and Kosmo happily gulped down the water.  
“I thought he might be thirsty so I filled it up.” Shiro said leaning against the counter. He’d found two mugs and Keith saw the strings from tea bags hanging over the edge. Keith jumped up on the counter beside him. Shiro smelled like Keith’s own shower wash now and his hair was still damp.  
“That was nice of you.” he commented.  
Kosmo came up to smell Shiro some more and get more scratches from him. Shiro happily obliged while they waited for the water. Once it boiled Shiro poured it and grabbed the cups. He walked towards the living room, Keith following him, not at all sorry he could watch Shiro’s ass all the way. The tv was still on the same channel but the series was a new one. Once again Keith leaned against Shiro’s chest, liking a bit too much how secure it made him feel to be in the bigger man’s embrace.

Keith felt himself starting to nod off as the tea in his cup steadily disappeared. He was warm from the inside out. Spent from the long walk in the morning and the evenings pleasantries.  
Shiro noticed of course “You wanna go to bed?” he whispered.  
Keith hummed in agreement.  
They detangled themselves and Keith went to brush his teeth. Shiro used some of his mouth wash since Keith didn’t have an extra toothbrush, then they went to bed. Keith usually slept in the nude and didn’t feel the need to cover up because of Shiro. Shiro left his boxers on and when he spooned up behind Keith there was no mistaking the half-hard dick pressing against his ass.  
“Sorry.” Shiro mumbled “You’re too sexy.”  
“Don’t have to be sorry. I’ll help you with it tomorrow.” he yawned.  
Shiro hummed happily “I’ll like that.”  


-

Keith woke too early and had to use the bathroom, his bladder so full it was painful. When he walked by a window, he could see there was at least another 50 centimeters of snow outside. They would not be going anywhere today.  
When he got back, Shiro cracked open an eyelid.  
“What’s up?” he asked with a voice still drenched in sleep.  
“I think we’re snowed in.” Keith confessed and crawled back into Shiro’s embrace.  
That seemed to wake up the other a bit more.  
“Oh no.” he didn’t sound very distressed “Whatever shall we do all day.” he placed a sleepy warm kiss on Keith’s exposed neck and pulled him impossibly closer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well since tumblr fucked up I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/veltanaa) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/veltana).
> 
> Comments mean a lot so please leave one if you have the time!


End file.
